Rendezvous site (2.5)
The Rendezvous site (better known as the Summer Den) is the final location in Survival of the Pack. It is marked on the map with a star, leading the player and their pack to a small clearing in the Douglas Fir Forest. This will only appear once the final mission has been started. The player and their pack must travel to this location, enter the designated area, then howl. Doing so correctly will play the ending sequence and display a message confirming that the player has finished episode two, and will then return the player to the game's title screen. Depending on which den was selected at the beginning of the game, reaching the rendezvous site has its own difficulty level. Starting from the East Creek or Bison Peak Cutoff den sites will require the player to travel around stranger wolf pack territory, whereas starting from Aspen Heights or Saddle Meadows den sites will not require the player to go around stranger wolf packs despite Aspen Heights being near stranger wolf territory at the top of the map. In all cases, the player must cross a shallow portion of the river to get to the summer den, lest the pup drown. The easiest method of reaching the summer den site is by choosing the Saddle Meadows site at the beginning of the game. This is commonly accepted due to the relatively short run south to the marked area and only one shallow body of water must be crossed to reach the destination. Free-play It is still possible to free-play the game in Slough Creek by choosing not to accept and proceed with the fifth mission, allowing the player to roam the map freely. However, the player is still required to feed and protect their pups. The eagle will not spawn until the mission has started, but this is the only mission where it can appear. Gallery File:Eagle.png|A Golden Eagle. File:Rendevoussite_finished.png|Family howl! Bugs & Glitches * Sometimes, when crossing shallow water with your pup to reach the Rendezvous site, your pup will lose some health, as well as a warning that your pup is drowning. Run across quickly, and your pup should be fine, as long as it has some health left. * There is an odd glitch where taking a pup to the Rendezvous site and then going into a wolf pack's territory and getting chased to the river will complete the mission, regardless of if whether or not the mate and other surviving pups have made it there. * Another glitch is used by many players to cross the river. Instead of picking up a pup and crossing the shallow part of the river, the pup is pushed across the water, which causes the game to believe that the pup is still on land and therefore can't drown. * There is another glitch (Final Journey Glitch) when the wolves arrive at the Rendezvous Site and howl. The camera doesn't whirl up like it's supposed to, and the player's wolf cannot move or save the game. Quitting and reloading does not get rid of this glitch. This was fixed. * Another glitch that occurs is called the Star Glitch. Trivia * Previously, the summer den area's ground was not marked with dirt, but with grass. * The best way to reach the site is to choose Bison Peak Cutoff or Saddle Meadows at the beginning of the episode. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Locations Category:Single Player Category:Slough Creek Category:Galleries Category:2.5